


You want it bad

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Blow Jobs, DaiShocker, Dom/sub Play, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: It feels nice like always, tastes like always, just that the circumstances are different, and it's a turn on for both of them.
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You want it bad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Reporting for Duty" by Laylah

The way Tsukasa swings his long, slender leg over the other is showy, sassy and catches Kaito's eyes every time, whether he watches him secretly from atop the throne in DaiShockers base or standing in front of the throne himself. It gives him a weird tingle he can't deny, and the cold showers he has in the headquarters don't really help.

They're alone now, Tsukasa on his throne having called for Kaito and then commanded for the Kaijin to excuse themselves. He doesn't say anything, just waves for Kaito to come forward and Kaito does, but not without gritting his teeth.

"Why this face, Kaito," Tsukasa humms, half a question and half mockery.

"I told you I was not taking sides with anyone," Kaito explains, looking away like a spoilt, pouting child.

"I didn't summon you to take sides with me tonight," Tsukasa growls, and Kaito arches an eyebrow.

He doesn't dare to ask but it becomes obvious when Tsukasa waves for him to move forward.

Kaito doesn't understand himself. He should be disgusted or at least afraid but he's in fact turned on. His breath is becoming heavier and Tsukasa leans in closer, the dark eyeliner emphasizing the dark gaze.

"Suck me," he purrs into Kaito's ear before sliding his fingertips along the thief's cheek.

Kaito sucks in a breath, his gaze stern.

"And why should I do this," he asks, just to drag it out when in fact, his dick is already twitching at the words and treatment.

"Because I say so. And you want it bad, I can tell. Your body is betraying you, isn't it"

Tsukasa smirks and shoves Kaito down who falls to his knees with a thud, and Tsukasa's hand is in his hair, gripping tight, and he can't say he hates it, but his pride forbids him to openly enjoy it. It's a game they play.

"Make me," is all he says before Tsukasa holds his hair tightly, opening his black leather pants. Kaito's eyes widen at the flesh presented in front of him and if this were normal circumstances, he'd lick his lips.

He plays it cool and waits for Tsukasa's grip to tug him forward a little, and if he twists, he feels a spark of gentleness in the touch.

He turns his head away on purpose but parts his lips almost naturally when Tsukasa brings the swollen tip to his plush lips.

It feels nice like always, tastes like always, just that the circumstances are different, and it's a turn on for both of them.

Tsukasa gasps softly as Kaito makes a show of taking more of his length into his warm mouth, suckling hard at the tip, making slurping noises while he still feels the tight grip of Tsukasa's hand in his hair, needs to feel it.

He moans around the throbbing length as Tsukasa shoves it deeper, and he can't deny how good it feels in his own pants.

"You love taking it, don't you," Tsukasa purrs, and Kaito murmurs something, closing his eyes before he feels Tsukasa pulling out with a plop, taking matters into his own hands.

Kaito understands, knows what's coming and opens his eyes shortly, moaning softly at the sight of Tsukasa jerking himself off in front of his face.

Kaito closes his eyes again, breathing even as he parts his lips and licks them, just for show, reveling in the little grunt he gets as a reward and he enjoys the power he has over the Great Leader this way.

The smell of the leather pants add to the sensation and Kaito darts his tongue out obscenely, feeling hot as he does so, waiting like this for a moment and makes a little noise as he feels the warm liquid over his cheek, tongue and lips.

He immediately licks it up, opening his eyes again and getting up, now unable to even try to hide his own excitement.

Tsukasa pulls up his zipper and turns his hand to watches his fingernails.

"You're still here?" He asks as Kaito stands in front of him, "You're dismissed."

Kaito flinches a bit at the seemingly cold tone of his voice as he walks out, but not for long, and he starts to smirk because he knows Tsukasa will come and visit him again, later on, to take care of him aswell.  
  



End file.
